


Brenner's Slave

by MothraIsGod



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Electrocution, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Still torturing Mike, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothraIsGod/pseuds/MothraIsGod
Summary: Brenner survived S1 and has his scientists kidnap Mike to make him a slave.
Relationships: Martin Brenner & Mike Wheeler, Martin Brenner/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 37





	Brenner's Slave

Mike didn’t know where he was, all he knew was that he was tied up and blindfolded. He could hear people talking around him but couldn’t tell exactly what they were talking about, his system still slightly drugged from when they kidnapped him. After a few minutes his blindfold was taken off and was saw Dr. Brenner, who he thought he was dead and quickly asked how he was alive, saying he thought the Demogorgon killed him.   
“Well it’s simple, that was simply a body double we used, now you are useful to us you will obey us, we will make sure of that by the end of this day you will be our little useful slave”, Brenner said coldly.   
“Why would I ever comply to you! Let alone be your slave!” Mike angrily replied and tried to thrash around but the bindings before being injected with a drug and passing out.   
After a few hours of waiting Mike awoke again, this time not trying to do anything, thinking he could just hold out until Hopper saved him, granted he didn’t know Brenner was back but he thought Hopper would suspect it had to deal with the government for some reason. He then saw Brenner walk towards him, he then asked if slave learned his lesson or if he’d have to be punished again. Mike only glared at him. Brenner said that they would work on manners but at least he didn’t try to yell or get out of the bindings this time. He then said that to start they will work on obedience, he told him to open his mouth and not to bite or else he’ll be electrocuted, confused about the second part he obeyed and opened his mouth, he did notice that indeed there were wires connected to him so they weren’t lying about being electrocuting him he was also only in his white underwear. Brenner then unzipped his pants and pulled out his seven inch penis, and told Mike to suck him. Hesitantly Mike moved his head to Brenner’s dick and put it in his mouth, struggling to take all of it. Brenner said that he was doing good for his first time, telling him he was a good boy for his master, Mike who was not used to receiving praise liked that he was a good boy and continued to try to please him, just to get more praise out of him, nothing else he reminded himself. Mike eventually was able to blow Brenner as fast as he could, which wasn’t fast but good enough to occasionally get praise, after a few minutes of that Brenner shot his hot cum down Mike’s throat and told him to swallow it all, which he did getting the boy the praise he was after. After letting Mike catch his breath Brenner said it was time for another part of slave’s training and unhooked Mike from all the electronics and made him follow Brenner into a different room.  
The first thing Mike noticed when he entered the room was that there was a big screen in it and nothing else aside from a chair. He was then ordered to sit down on the chair, Mike knowing from reading a bunch of comics knew that mad scientists liked hypnosis and thought with the upside-down and El that Brenner having access to hypnosis wasn’t that far of a reach and refused to get in it. Brenner let out a sigh and pulled him by his hair and strapped him into the chair before ordering people to get the electrocution machine. Mike upon hearing that quickly pleaded with Brenner saying that he’ll be a good slave for master and that he was sorry for refusing, but Brenner simply told him that he can’t let it go even if it was for the first time and that he needs to be punished. The other scientists entered the room then attached wires to Mike, making sure to get them on his nipples, armpits, thighs and one on his ass and balls under his underwear before placing the rest wherever they wanted. The scientists and Brenner then stepped away and put the voltage up, and Mike screamed loudly from the pain, especially from his nipples and balls. He also felt something else in his penis, he felt it growing hard he wanted it to go down but as much as he tried he couldn’t causing it to strain against the fabric of his underwear, and then quickly he also came and moaned a little. After that the session stopped and Brenner ordered the scientists to strip him of his underwear before letting them give the tired boy some water which Mike quickly accepted, his throat sore from all his screaming.  
Brenner than made the scientists strap his head into a device that made him look directly at the screen and held his eyes open to make sure he doesn’t look away or close his eyes. All the scientists then left the room and turned on the screen, Mike was scared he knew what was coming and did not want to be Brenner’s slave to use for his sexual pleasure, he supposed that he also wanted to use him to potentially get El back if she was still alive but those thoughts soon dissipated when colours started to flash on the screen getting his attention. Mike then saw images that said to repeat what was going to be appear on the screen, the first words that appeared said that he exists to be used by his Master and Mike didn’t say anything not wanting to fall to the mind control. Upon noticing Mike wasn’t saying anything Brenner made the screen change to an image of Will in the upside-down getting attacked by the Demogorgon, Mike not wanting to see it quickly said that he exists to be used by Master. Mike then felt a needle insert into his arm and inject something that made him feel good, making his eyes only focus on the flashing colours of the screen and nothing else. He was then told by the screen to say that he didn’t have a name only that he was a slave, and Mike did, saying that Slave was a slave and had no name, and felt more of the drugs enter his system. The next words on the screen then told him that as a slave he was not allowed to wear clothes or pleasure himself that slaves only get pleasure from pleasuring their Masters, and once again both hypnotized by the flashing colours on the screen and the drugs he repeated that phrase. After that the screen turned off, and the straps were removed. Brenner then walked into the room and asked Mike a few questions, seeing if the hypnosis actually worked, and it did he still said he was a slave to be used by Master and even asked if he was his Master which he was and he then asked what he could do to make Master happy, Brenner simply replied for now to follow him on all fours which Slave did happily. He followed his master until they went into a bedroom where Brenner told his slave to spread his legs to get fucked, which he happily did. Brenner then quickly took off his own clothes and approached his beautiful 13 year old slave and entered his tight asshole. Mike moaned as soon as his Master entered him, only caring that he was giving his master pleasure, his pain didn’t matter, nothing about him mattered all that mattered was making his master happy. Mike did as much as he could like thrusting back to meet his masters thrusts to increase his pleasure, and it worked soon Brenner was thrusting faster into his slave and moaned deeply before emptying his cum into his slave’s ass. Brenner then thought about the other uses for his new slave, for one he could lure El back, as well as get the Byers boy, he probably also has some type of powers, after all he was able to survive for so long in the upside down but for now there were still some things his slave could learn.


End file.
